Soya
is a calculated blend of impertinence and bravado stuffed into an expired prune's wallet. The lines in his craggy face are the story of his life and a record of moral ambivalence. A pipe-cleaner of a man, wiry, tensile, skeletal, charmingly cantankerous and decidedly rotten, everything about him is ugly (and smelly), his soul is dog shit. A bleary-eyed, radioactive fungus, His background is a multicultural one, owing heritage to prehistoric trilobites, jellyfish and single-cell amoeba. A dystopian boho, flaunting perennial, cavalier insensibility; a picaresque characterisation and threadbare poète maudit. He is a slimy, despicable, rat-hearted, green discharge of a man, heroically wrinkled like a tortoise’s testicle with all the charm and social grace of a pubic louse. Inspired by renewal, Soya (Dalywag) is a multifaceted kaleidoscope of reinvention; linear, lank, comparatively arachnid, a metaphoric chameleon and mercurial curmudgeon whom echoes the very definition of Machiavel. A bottled spider and sardonic malcontent, his pride is laced with sly enmity; described as being endowed with an insect mind, absent either the aptitude or the inclination to discern between will, autonomy, and instinctual action. He is resolute in his commitment to the illusion of underachievement, a human parody and gypsy pastiche. Depiction Soya is a wart-faced, foul smelling cockney with a perpetually frowning mouth, discoloured teeth and the physique of an elderly man; Facetious, abrasive and off putting like a debauched, capering streak of living gristle. By the colour of his face, you could assume he was a urinal cake. A permanent 5-o'clock shadow clings like moss to the contoured hollows of his cheeks and his distinctly misshapen nose is irreparably crooked, these, together with his jarring bad looks and scant regard for personal hygiene, make for a face like a pickled nutsack. Whiskey-etched features, kinky, flyaway hair scraped back and an ever-dangling cigarette only increase his meticulously dishevelled, caved-in motif, coupled with seemingly preferential cycloptic squint and day-old eye makeup. And though his aroma seems to vary, all variations are peculiar. Soya, whose sinewy, bone-thin body is strung together with worn leather, has demeanour like that of a chewed up toffee and a complexion comparable to old cat litter, looking as though he had been crafted from pâté; like a sad scarecrow in need of dialysis. Distinguished by an unkempt and sallow exterior, his gaunt flesh is haggard and desiccated, littered with scars and absurdly drawn tattoos, left irrevocably damaged by his life of sloth, lechery and general abuse. Pruney, dyed, and bony, his stooped, twisted-shouldered irreverence is nought but a shake and shimmy of jutting elbows and snaking, nearly invisible hips, what remains is a culmination of gnarled and vilified nonsense including scabs for fingernails, a large 'hanging' scar around his neck, rumoured to have been from a lynching, and the lower bowel of a small hippopotamus. And even though he is now mostly made of fossils and crude oil, his rebellious spirit remains. Character Analysis The Bohemian. A gauche, shambolically Byronic nonconformist, and the terminally grime-encrusted face of the common, working class. A Nihilistic stray dog and sanguine bogan whose brashness and swagger is laden with equal portions of self-deprecation. Soya is pure filth in every sense of the word, his bacchanalian demeanour could qualify him as the snaggled-toothed poster-child for ragged excess; His outlandish, raffishly avuncular persona, carefully cultivated over the years, channels the charismatically piratical. Soya is a trivial man, a morally suspect opportunist often depicted as crude and lowbrow with an irritating, frivolous attitude towards life and others, and an answer for everything. He is a proudly scurrilous wordsmith, whose cheeky patter and inconsequential mouth farts epitomise laddish culture, culminating in a concerning inclination towards herculean intemperance, social mobility and a roguish, back-from-the-dead act. It has been surmised that his many addictions, warped disposition and dubious intellect are due to an unusual ataxic affliction. The epitome of an unrepentant sinner and raddled hedonist, Soya is a facetious and pragmatic tearaway whom refuses to be distressed by the provocations of reality; an unmotivated B-type personality and fine wreck of a man. Expertly self-effacing, and unapologetically self-destructive, He vigorously champions the image of the elegantly wasted, proclaiming his personality to be thoroughly habitual. His morality is seemingly voluntary, his lies pathological; his wit often a hinderance and thus nothing is provocative. Through possible mental defection, ensued by profligacy, Soya rarely speaks in a coherent manner, instead expressing himself through a series of hackneyed abbreviations, and a superfluous use of slang. Though considered more reactionary than revolutionary, Soya is fundamentally anarcho-egalitarian; a rebel and exponent of nihilism. The Machiavellian; champion of the absolute autonomy of will, wielding dry, acerbic wit and emphatic rhetoric akin to weaponry, and espousing duplicity and Individualism. A union of misanthropy, anhedonia and diseased intellectual activity; manipulative, apathetic, an example of amorality and satire whose perfidious idiosyncrasies and internalised anger emanate from a deep-seated inferiority complex and non-specific self loathing. Crass and impudent, Soya is wilful and indulgent with an unchecked penchant for cruelty. Heavily emphasised, Soya is brazen and crafty, frequently misguiding and finagling with little remorse. His ambitions are either ludicrously trivial or marked by schadenfreude, and his splenetic depravity is often delivered in combination with a typically flippant and puerile demeanour. Soya is hypocritical, lewd and contrary; sneering and cocksure, quick-witted, creative and highly individualistic, yet with an intelligent underpinning of disillusionment that alludes to a severe aversion to authority and a practiced cynicism. A counter culture, anti-establishment rapscallion renowned for bellicose behaviour; overbearing, listless and consciously aware of his own intelligence, he is depicted as problematic, with a tangible pride in his own disobedience. By his own admission, Soya is an impulsive, selfish and, perhaps, devious individual, insinuating a strategic, self-preserving, and arguably dishonourable disposition. A staunch, snot-nosed anarchist, His oddball diatribe, parlance and kinesics are frequently acrimonious and mocking during interactions, distinguished by a particular speech impediment and a noted sibilance. A paradigm of taste and discrimination unable of fitting into the mental shorthand of moral absolutism, there is no vindication beneath his withering mordancy, only additional, layered derision. Ability Overview The epitome of wasted skin, Soya has been referred to as genius beneath mediocrity; hailed as a partially concussed, sun-scorched half-man. His feeble exterior is a convincing facade; an expertly crafted fabrication of general incompetence concealing a ludicrously hardy constitution and a longevity comparable to that of a cockroach. To this end, He likens himself to an 'alchemist', having used his hoary body like a 'laboratory' during a life of sloth, lechery and general abuse. It is implied that pragmatism is amongst Soya's strongest suits, reflecting not only Darwinism at its most streamlined, but a nigh-Zen acceptance of his place in the food chain. An unscrupulous shyster and fantasist, Soya does not abide by any code of honour or etiquette, and has a mindset that is singularly focused on survival. Downright infamous for fighting skunk-dirty, His liberal fighting style exemplifies the use of unsympathetic tactics regarded as foul, cowardly and potentially humiliating to waylay his opponents with systematic efficiency. Physical His addled, elderly appearance is entirely farcical in regards to physical ability; whilst seemingly frail, he is, in actuality, quite the opposite. He appears to carry himself with an air of fragility, to the point where he will feign ailment and injury, exaggerate his idiocy and fall asleep on command. Beneath the facade, his true capabilities are considered abominable and unnatural given his advanced age; His physique boasts an unrefined and monstrous strength. A creature of instinct, an old and frothing dog, he is not one for forethought or strategy, instead favouring savagery; his appetite is often the deciding factor in any action. Despite being profoundly dense, he has demonstrated a tremendous instinct for conflict and an almost opportunistic sense of timing. A blunt instrument by definition, he is considerably physically commanding, positioned as a primitive, primordial being who is more an animal than a man, and who excels with extreme and brutal efficiency. Though frequently restrained, his strength and brutality is compounded; a captured wild animal, a creature of instinct that simply and literally fights for its survival. His continued existence straddles the cusp between life and death, and as such, his vitality and capabilities are the subject of rumour and superstition. Gallery Soya01.JPG|An early depiction of Soya Tesso.jpeg|Tesso Companion Tesso(鉄鼠, Iron Rat), formerly known as Raigo (頼豪鼠, Raigo the Rat), is a surly, anthropomorphic rat that revels in disappointment. Depicted with a ragged motif, His rodent-like features are supported by a tough, hard-as-nails constitution. Innately conniving and deceitful, he is portrayed as a foul parody of a human; a sneaky, contentiously opinionated and irredeemably vile character. Callous, vindictive and of seemingly high intelligence, Tesso suffers from a pronounced ugliness, transformed into a human caricature. With a grim, sloping muzzle and an erratic, twitching strength, Tesso is a fairly cunning and always malicious individual, prone to cowardice. A large bipedal rat, favouring a digitigrade posture and clad in felted, mucky fur, Tesso has been designed to personify the worst aspects of humanity. His diction is gruff, noticeably broken and often omits certain articles of sentences. He is volatile and easily angered, His temper lays on a hair trigger contrasting with Soya's own seemingly mellow demeanour. He has a tendency to habitually perform minute musical gestures, shown to unconsciously snap his fingers. Due to the symbiotic, often complex, nature of their relationship, it is unclear whether Tesso is a separate entity or an expression of Soya's psyche. Trivia *Soya was originally based on legendary guitarist, Keith Richards. *Soya has the curious disposition of being unable to express emotions with his sunken visage. However, in contrast with his facial expression or lack thereof, his elastic, often exaggerated bodily gestures and general disdain for gravity overflow to compensate. *According to the databook(s): **Soya's Hobbies are 'to drink heavily' (深酒をする: fukazake wo suru) **Soya's favourite food is Mukae Zake (迎え酒: hair of the dog) **Soya's favourite term is "Kanpai!" (乾杯: “Cheers!”) **Soya's personality has been described as pragmatic Category:Male